deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Immunity
General Information *This effect protects against Magic-based Lockdowns, Debuffs and some one-hit effects which include: **Meteor and similar effects **Soul Swap and similar effects **The application of Blaze, Stinger and upgraded versions of these Skills AND the DoT Effect. **Ice Arrow, Bolt, Delay and upgraded versions of these Skills **Fatigue, Weakness and similar effects *Immunity can provide protection from Instakill, Disposal and Retreat. *Immunity does not provide protection from Hero Skills, but will provide protection from Hero Talents that rely on magic. *Due to the scaling of Immunity, low-level versions of this skill are considered bad, while high-level versions are extremely powerful. *Due to its ability to prevent both Lock-Down and Instakill effects, a high Immunity is often considered preferable to Unbound or Stoneskin. Creatures with Immunity Because of Immunity's strength for Melding, it is often a highly sought after skill. Unfortunately, the creatures with a high-level Immunity are already some of the best Creatures in the game. Spider Queen is the exception, but acquiring her through the Remove Seal tool becomes increasingly expensive so be careful in choosing a target for her extremely valuable Immunity 9. *Overseer (3) *Ash Highguard (4) *Colossus (5) *Divine Knight (5) *Revenant (6) *Horned Beast (7) *Pisces (7) *Sylph (7) *Alice (8) *Fafnir (8) *Mimir's Tree (8) *Mythril Drone (8) *Magmus (8) *Dragonlord (8) *Santa Claudia (8) *Soul Shrew (8) *Spider Queen (9) *Abaddon (9) *Cancer (10) *Vindicator (10) Immunity seems like a very simple spell but it is actually one of the most mathematically imbalanced and unique abilities in the game. This is because the flat % protection that Immunity offers does not scale in the way that it appears at first glance, but scales exponentially. Consider the following chart in imagining a situation in which your Creature has 1000 HP and Immunity n, who is fighting 1 Creature with Bolt 4 which does 100 damage. Most game mechanics work on a scale that resembles a change in overall survivability, seen here as ΔSurvivability. Game mechanics designed this way will seem to "lose" potency as more armor or resistance is applied, sometimes mistakenly identified as diminishing returns. Unlike said mechanics which focus on Survivability and "real" power, Immunity is simply a flat protection from spells which ends up scaling extremely quickly. In the case of Immunity, the result is by Immunity 5, a creature has 2x the survivability (related to spells) as a normal creature, and by Immunity 9 it will have 10x the survivability. The reason this is allowed in Deck Heroes is because there are still alternate ways to kill creatures, and a Creature with a high Immunity should be focused with Physical Damage or Direct Damage in order to destroy them. In this way, this skill is not technically overpowered, but it is important to understand how the scaling of this ability makes a significant difference between Immunity 7 and Immunity 9. Recommended Melds with Immunity * Wolveria * Fenrir * Ursa Major * Oracle * Sentry Angel * Michael * Naga Mistress * Flame Brave * Valkyrie * Delilah * The Puppeteer * Panther Chief Visual Representation imnty0.png Chances of Proc. X times in a row Simplified List of percentage chances to resist multiple times in a row Provided by ZebanHai. NOTE : The original Post was Written by Antares at http://deck-heroes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Antares.I.G.Harrison/Immunity_Math . Immunity Math So, Slapping an Spider Queen Immunity on a creature. Incredibly common experience. But the question : Is that alwasy 90%? Let's have a Electro (who has bolt4, 100 damage) against a creature, say Hello World of the Human Faction. Hello world has 0 atk but dodge 15 , 1000 HP and immunity X. X = 100 Electro can never ever hit Hellow World with his Bolt. Nuh-uh. X = 90 Now this is Spider Queen Immunity. The first time Bolt triggers, 90%. There's only a 10% chance of Hello world getting hit, and 5% of Paralyze. However, let's imagine if that bolt hit twice in a row. Now it has a 90% x 90% = 81% of triggering Immunity Both times. Now, chances are you will have a 19% of getting hit and a 9.5% chance or getting paralyzed. What if Bolt hit three times in a row? 81% x 90% = 73% of triggering Immunity three times. Now the chance of hit is rising, it is now 27% (13.5% Paralyzation.) Four times?? 73% x 90% = 66% of triggering Immunity Four times... 34% Evasion and 17% Paralyzation Now, let's stop here for a bit. Let's assume A flame brave was hitting a Spider Queen. According to what we discussed, Flame brave having 3 magic skills, the chance of spider queen Proc. Immunity to all 3 is 72.9%, NOT 90% 90% 81% 73% 66% 60% 53% 48% 43% ... ... By the time Flame brave attacks Spider queen a third time (9 magic skills), Spider queen blocking all 9 magic is NOT 90, it's a mere 39%. What about Fafnir, Mimir's Tree, Mythril, etc? 80% 64% 51% 41% ... ... Get it? Horned Beast?? 70% 49% 34% ... ... Revenant? 60% 36% 22% ... ... Colossus 50% 25% 13% 6% ... ... Don't trust your Immunity that much Even with spider queen Immunity, the chances of it Proc. 10 times in a row is... miserable. With horned beast, I doubt she will ever withstand 10 magic in a row. Thanks Category:Creature Skills